


词不达意

by anotherlonelysunday



Category: Thai Actor RPF, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV) RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherlonelysunday/pseuds/anotherlonelysunday
Summary: When they were college/national badminton players
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 补档

球馆里从一大早开始就人心浮躁，但好歹还有几个教练在，留在泰国的队员们还是勉强坚持完成了今天的训练量。上午是技术训练，下午是体能训练。New做完最后一组仰卧起坐后球馆内人已经少了一大半，汗水湿透了身上的运动服，空调开了跟没开一样，感受不到丝毫凉风，身上蒸腾着热气。  
New只觉自己再不喝水就要渴死了，刚拿起一旁的纯净水准备喝，冷不丁一声爆喝传来：“New！New！New！”New生生被吓得洒了水，转头瞪向匆匆跑来的搭档Tay。  
Tay手里拿着一个水杯，里面是他自制的功能饮料，配方据说是从中国队的一个队医那里讨来的，New一直都不是很相信，Tay的中文和中国队的英语都不怎么样，天知道他们是怎么交流出这个结果的。  
“不是跟你说了要喝我这个健康饮料吗？”Tay睁大了眼睛，认真地责备他。  
New看向杯子，里面的液体被Tay喝的还剩一半，颜色不可名状，气味也不怡人，这水放了一天了，现在也是温热的，他本来就不喜欢Tay的健康饮料，现在更不想喝了。  
推开Tay手中的杯子，“我喝水就行了。”New拿起纯净水又准备喝。  
Tay轻易就生了气，空的那只手抢过New就是喝不到嘴的那瓶水，噼里啪啦就是一大串说教：“运动员最重要的本钱就是身体健康，这道理还要我跟你强调吗？我们每天训练量这么大，不光要补充水分，电解质还有各种维生素、微量元素都要及时补充。年轻的时候不注意，过几年受伤了你就知道我是对的了。你看比赛现在各国顶尖的运动员都是喝特制的饮料的，我这个配方还是去年泰国黄金大奖赛的时候遇到了中国队的队医……”  
“好了好了，我喝还不行吗？”New打断了Tay的长篇大论，拿过Tay的饮料一饮而尽，随后赶紧灌了几口纯净水压下前面的味道。  
Tay看他乖乖喝了便开心地笑了起来，New跟他傻瓜似的对着笑了一会儿，又故意逗他：“这东西这么好，怎么不多做一瓶给我？”  
Tay有些羞赧地解释道：“有几样原料有些贵，每天做两杯的话我的工资可能不够。等我们成绩上去了，多打比赛多拿些奖金，我就可以每次都多做一瓶给你。”  
New点点头，他们现在还要靠家里帮助，房租、训练、装备、机票这些大头的费用都是父母给的，剩下的日常生活费用靠他们自己。别说队里没有给他们提供功能饮料，就算有，他们恐怕也没钱天天买来喝。  
“你三十组动作做完了吗？”  
Tay惊呼一声，“还有三组，你等我一下。”说完把New从垫子上挤了出去，刷刷地开始做了起来。  
New蹲在旁边，瞅机会点了下Tay的额头：“你呀，刚才又偷懒了吧，还剩这么多没做。”  
Tay一边气喘吁吁地做着，一边抽空反驳几句。  
等Tay完成训练，球馆里已经没剩几个人了。现在还留在国内的大部分是很年轻的队员，身体还很好，练完了反应也不大，再加上明天就是周末，可以自由活动，因此心早就飞了，马马虎虎做完体能教练要求的量就忙着去玩了。但Tay是一定要坚持按摩的，抓住刚有意图想走的New，Tay一把把他推坐在地上。New抬头看着居高临下的Tay，表情无辜、柔弱，仿佛不明白发生了什么。有着丰富斗妞经验的Tay岂会被迷惑，在New的两腿之间前进一步，弯腰按住New的肩膀用力把他推倒在地，随后跪坐下来，掰起New的大腿然后整个身体压下去。  
“啊！！！！！”球馆里响起惨叫声。  
等那一阵疼过去，New睁开眼，上面是Tay的脸，又是笑得牙龈都露出来，那双还残留着戏谑神色的眼睛直直地看着他。没人打趣他们的时候Tay是不害羞的，New有些享受这个四目相对的时刻，用仍然自由的小腿敲了敲Tay的背，有心说些真挚的话，不过一张口还是忍不住调侃他：“你看看是不是我更弱小。”  
不为所动的Tay冷笑一声，利落地换了另外一只腿再压。  
“灭霸，你就不能轻点吗？”  
“等成了主力你就知道，队医的手劲比我大多了。”  
等Tay开始给他在身上按来按去的时候，New又起了坏心思，故意叫得让人浮想联翩。  
“啊~啊~Tay，你轻一点~啊~”  
还留在球馆里的几个人不时地看过来偷笑，不过也熟悉了他俩的打闹，没过多关注。Tay犹自红了脸，嘟嘟囔囔地骂着New捣乱，忍不住手上加了几分力。  
按摩完毕后，Tay表情充满期待地躺了下来，等着New的到来。这次New不玩闹了，认真地按照Tay的要求给他按摩着，不给重视健康的Tay好好按摩的话，他是会真生气的。刚刚还怪他乱叫的Tay，自己的呻吟声也不怎么正经，那种忍了半天没忍住才吐出气来的声音有好到哪里去啦！  
“唔……石头，你的手劲真大。”  
“我还有别的也大，想知道吗？”  
“…………”  
按摩完，打扫的人员已经来收拾球场了，两人赶着最后的时间去洗澡、换衣服。出了球馆，天已经擦黑，背着球包走在车水马龙的路边，两人又重新感受到普通人生活的烟火气。  
因着之前竞争随队去格拉斯哥世锦赛给主力队员当陪练的资格，他们很是废寝忘食地魔鬼训练了一个月，虽然最终还是输给了Singto和Krist，不过考虑到他们才恢复搭档不久，这样的结果也算正常。周末不用早起，训练也只需要上午来打两场队内赛，也不用去学校上课，因此两人决定晚上去找一家餐厅吃一顿好的，犒劳兼安慰一下自己。  
Tay拿出手机点开点评软件开始找了起来，New头凑过来跟着看，两人七嘴八舌讨论了半天，最终还是去了一家常去的店。点菜的时候，New兴致勃勃地点了因为餐厅做活动而打半折的冰淇淋，前段时间因为Tay的强逼，他一直没有吃高糖的食物，刚才一看到图片他就馋了。  
服务生一走，New就看到Tay黑了脸，瞬间有一种怕怕的感觉，好像自己真的做了错事，而Tay理所当然地监管自己。Tay一开口果然是在责怪他：“你怎么又吃甜品了？吃这种东西的危害我不是都跟你讲过了吗？”  
New一下子就被堵得气不顺，他最爱吃甜品Tay知道，他为了突击训练坚持下来戒糖Tay也知道，结果现在想吃一杯冰淇淋都要被他阻止。最气的就是Tay的态度，又不是教练或前辈，偏这样理所当然地教训他。  
“我吃怎么了？又不是天天吃，一个多月才吃这一次，就不健康到打不了球了？”  
“我们是运动员，要求比普通人要严格。你这样对自己要求低是管不住自己的嘴的，你看着吧。”  
New看着Tay那一指一指的食指就来气，话顶话地呛了回去：“我之前说不吃不就做到了一直没有吃。以前跟Earth搭档的时候没有你管我饮食也控制得好好的。”  
“你现在这个年龄当然看上去没事，这样吃下去过几年就胖了，你就成胖子了，懂吗？”  
“我哪样吃了？再说胖子怎么了，基多就是胖子呢，照样拿奥运冠军。”  
“羽毛球历史上不也就一个基多？我们要想成为国际顶尖运动员，必须要时时刻刻严格要求自己。”  
“你嫌我不好就找别人搭档去！”  
话一出口New就后悔了，Tay果然立刻涨红了脸，低头看着桌子不再作声。New反过来又有些愧疚，这种感觉又让他更生气了。过了半晌，Tay小声说了一句：“我要是想找别人，当初就不会去跟教练说了……”  
New心里默默叹气，也不再说话。  
晚餐在沉默中度过，菜很好吃，愈发显得这不好的气氛太可惜。New大快朵颐，一边抽空恨恨地想着都怪眼前的Tay Tawan。快吃完时冰淇淋送上来了，New大大地挖了一勺吃下肚，什么不顺心的都暂时烟消云散，好在Tay也没有再说什么。吃了一半Tay离开了一会儿，回来后不久服务生又送来了一杯冰淇淋。Tay把那杯冰淇淋推到New面前，New诧异地看着他，Tay盯着桌角的桌布，沉着声音说：“一杯哪够你吃的，既然吃了就吃够吧。明天开始你就加训练量吧。”  
New一时搞不清自己要不要生气，索性继续吃自己那杯。隔了一会儿，又传来Tay的声音：“我会陪你练的……”New抬头看他，Tay却低着头，不肯展现自己脸上的表情。  
吃完了两杯冰淇淋，New的心情大好，离开餐厅时两人又和好如初了。漫步在昏暗、闷热的街头，两人商量着晚上做什么。这时候他们都不想分开，话里话外黏黏糊糊的意思就是今晚一起去谁家里。最终决定去Tay的公寓过夜，他电脑里存了好些技术录像，可以一起观看、讨论。  
New的意思是走路去BTS站，然后坐BTS去Tay的公寓。但是Tay少爷病发作，想要打车，New不想再跟他吵，便顺了他的意思。  
到Tay的公寓之后，Tay兴致勃勃地带着New来到厨房的冰箱前，打开给他看健康饮料的制作原料。不大的冰箱里塞满了水果、蔬菜、矿泉水瓶、各种标着外文的瓶瓶罐罐和袋子，下面还有几个大小不一的量杯。Tay在一旁解说每天每一样需要多少的量，在果蔬讲完之后，就是一连串New半懂不懂的化学名词。  
Tay讲了老半天才讲完，讲完之后他自己都有些意外这次New没有不耐烦地打断他，而是安安静静地靠着打开的冰箱，眉眼、微笑都是他真正温柔时的样子。Tay摸摸鼻子、抓抓头发，刚刚还旺盛的得意、炫耀之心不知道为什么都转为了羞涩。  
“干什么？”装腔作势地喊了一句，又伸出手去打，本来就没用力，落到New的身上时又卸了大半的力道，成了一个轻轻的触碰。  
拿了水和水果，New跟着Tay来到他的卧室，他对这里不算陌生，来过很多次，过夜也有过。New想先休息休息，看看电视什么的，结果Tay拿出手机给他看他制定的计划表，告诉他现在是写作业的时间。他们是朱拉隆功大学的体育特长生，除了为国家队和俱乐部打球外，他们也要代表朱大打校际比赛和各类大学生运动会，这也是朱大给他们提供奖学金的条件之一。还有一个条件就是他们的学习成绩不能太差，每一科起码要及格。Tay和New在学习上都算用心，再加上人也聪明，因此两人的成绩倒是不错。  
尽管觉得在好不容易有机会放松的周五晚上学习有些提不起劲，New想了想耽误的课业，还是拿出了包里的笔记本电脑，一边看课件一边写作业。学习时间算是他们两人之间难得会沉默的时刻，Tay是学商的，New是电子工程的，专业相差太大。  
沉浸到学习中之后New倒是也挺自得其乐，不过按照Tay的时间表，学习时间已经结束，Tay毫不犹豫地阻止了New打开另一门科目的课件，要求开始一起看技术录像。  
Tay滑着鼠标的滚轮，洋洋得意地跟他说他有世界顶尖高手的技术录像，有他们这个阶段可能遇到的对手的，有他们自己的，问New今晚想看哪一个。一个个精心整理的文件夹刷刷地从屏幕上滑过，文件夹名仔细写好了类别。  
“诶，等等！”New忽然按住了Tay放在鼠标上的手，Tay听话地停了下来。New拿过鼠标，慢慢往上翻，一个简单的标注着他名字的文件夹，点进去，里面是他和Earth搭档时参加国际比赛的一些录像。因为他们参加的比赛大多是级别较低的比赛，又常常前两轮就出局，因此很少会遇到电视转播，基本上要靠队里在观众席上架摄像机自己录下来。New知道在曼谷比赛时Tay会很积极地帮他们认真录，只是在国外的比赛，Tay都没有随队去，却是不知道他从哪弄来的。  
既然想知道就开口问了，“你怎么会有国外比赛的录像？不是都在Pat教练那里吗？”  
“嗷，我去求他让我拷贝一份啊。”  
New忽然促狭地笑着说：“你怎么和教练说的啊？说你想要某个队友的技术录像？”  
Tay避着New的视线，解释着：“我没有说那么具体……就说要拷贝……”  
New逗满意了，开始想要看什么，高手的分析是全队的重点，平时教练组就经常带着他们做，重新搭档这段时间他们还有教练都对两人的组合做了很多研究，因此最终点了潜在对手，也就是各类公开赛正赛一轮游、二轮游的常客们。  
“就这个吧。”New咽下嘴里的水果，懒洋洋地点了点Tay电脑文件夹里的一个视频。  
这是印度的一对男双组合，New以前和Earth搭档时在马来西亚大师赛的资格赛和他们打过一次。这个视频是他们和印尼二双的一场比赛，算是高手虐菜。看这个视频除了熟悉这对印度男双的球路，还可以思考假如换成他们，应该怎么打——才能少输几分。  
Tay把电脑放在小桌子上，又把床上的抱枕都拿下来垫着，两人坐地上，靠着床一起看技术录像。虽然他们惯常争吵，不过在打球上倒是基本意见一致。看技术录像的过程很顺利，Tay端正坐着，拿着他的本子时不时写上一笔，New靠在他身上，不时发表意见或者和Tay讨论。虽然New平时总是忍不住反驳Tay，但其实他也很享受现在这种两人合拍的氛围，Tay显得很乖很平和，自己也平心静气的。男双的比赛节奏是异常激烈的，一天训练下来情绪都要很兴奋，这种有爱的安宁环境很利于精神的恢复。  
“哎……我们什么时候能打到这样的高水平啊……”Tay忽然感慨，身体向后一仰，看着房顶。  
New感受着Tay说话时胸腔传来的震动，耳朵若有若无的痒，半晌才说：“我们基本功都算扎实，默契也没问题，技战术和意识都可以通过训练不断提高，一下子忧虑太远的目标也不现实，先努力成为主力，能让教练多给我们报名参加比赛，这总归好实现一些吧？”  
Tay听完低头去看New，想和他说些什么，恰好New感受到他低头的动作，也抬头去看他。两人对视着愣了片刻，又一起笑了。  
Tay真诚地说：“你心态总是这么好，不像我经常沉溺于苦恼中。”  
New有些若有所思：“也没有那么好吧。”  
虽然看的这场比赛时间对于羽毛球来说算是短的，不过看完时已经很晚了。New觉得身上懒懒的，不想再学习，也不想现在就休息。Tay仿佛心有灵犀般，坐起来在电脑上翻找着，问New要不要看个电影。New来了兴致，问Tay都下了哪些电影。选了半天，都是以前看过的，要么是New不感兴趣的，Tay之前一个月冲刺训练，也无暇下载影视剧。  
“快点啦……”New用脚不停地轻蹬着Tay的背催促着。  
“嗷，选什么你都不看，现在又催我。”Tay焦头烂额地在各个文件夹里找着。  
最终，两人看的是一部中文的文艺电影，Tay自己都不记得什么时候、从哪找到的资源，所幸有字幕，虽然显而易见很粗陋。文艺电影的开头都很闷，两人根据小时候学过的一点中文，有一搭没一搭地聊着电影里能听懂的台词，倒也逐渐看进去了。  
电影讲的是几个青少年的狂放青春，他们做的那些疯狂的事情离Tay和New严格、规律的学生兼运动员生活实在是太过遥远，大概这也是他们看下去的原因，好奇那一种截然相反的人生。两人慢慢的不再说话，只是互相依偎着旁观电影角色的喜怒哀乐。  
故事演到主角好友四人晚上睡通铺，一直暗恋男主的男二半夜起来偷偷亲吻男主，这时女主醒了，男二立刻躺了回去。看到了一切的女主起来走到了外面，其实没有睡着的男主也跟了出去。女主说：“我看到了哦，你什么感觉？”男主说：“没有什么感觉啊。”女主说：“你的好兄弟这样偷偷亲你，你没有被背叛的感觉吗？”男主说：“没有啊。”女主说：“怎么可能？”这时男主突然亲吻了女主，回答说：“因为我知道一直深爱自己朋友的感觉。”  
看到这，Tay有点感慨地说：“这情节还挺感人的。”  
一转头，却看到New已经看哭了，眼泪无声地哗啦啦直流。Tay吓了一跳，连忙伸手拿过抽纸，刷刷连抽几张去给New擦眼泪。New拿过纸巾，索性哭得更凶。  
Tay捧着纸巾盒供New抽，有些哭笑不得：“有这么感人吗？至于哭成这样。要不看些别的吧？”  
“不要！”  
狠狠擤了一把鼻涕，New压下眼泪，示意Tay继续播放。  
按了下空格键，青春的爱情纠葛继续。New抱着Tay的胳膊，头歪在他肩膀上，一副情感脆弱到不行的样子。  
电影时长很短，一个小时多一点就结束了，片尾字幕出来后New还是有些沉浸在故事里，怅然若失的感觉。Tay想起身关掉播放器，却被New紧紧抱着胳膊而动弹不得。  
“你为自己的事都没有这么哭过，怎么这么容易被爱情故事感动？”  
New幽幽地叹了口气，失神地看着前方，过了会儿才回答：“我也不知道啊，我一直就很喜欢看爱情电影，也很容易被感动，大概是天生的吧。”  
“那你能松开我的胳膊了吗？”  
New不满地瞪了Tay一眼，不过还是松手了。  
“啊~啊~一库一库一库！”这时电脑忽然传来了某种片的声音。两人同时震惊地转头看向电脑，原来字幕已经滚完，播放器自动播放下一个文件，重新循环到播放器列表的第一个文件开始播放。  
Tay像坐到夏天阳光暴晒下的马路上一样弹跳了起来，想要抢上前去关掉视频。谁知New也跟着跳起拦截住他，一使劲把Tay摔到地上压住。看着Tay如同小动物一般惊惶的神情，New恶作剧之心一下大起，调笑道：“都看到片尾了啊，是不是就在这撸完的？这是修佛的人应该做的事吗？”  
Tay羞得耳朵通红，拼命要把脸埋起来。New不肯放过他，一直扒着他的脑袋追问他。  
“你要干什么啊！”Tay色厉内荏地大喊一生，猛力挣扎试图挣脱New的魔爪，可惜完全不是New的对手。总是喜欢跟别人控诉Tay更壮、喜欢欺负他的New在私下动手时就揭下了伪弱的面具，一番缠斗后牢牢地压住了Tay。Tay又试了几次挣扎无果，甚至开始伸脖子想要咬到New，但是New稍微加了点力，就让Tay徒劳无功。  
New由上而下地看着Tay，欣赏着他的表情。Tay又负隅顽抗了一会儿便也累了，也就不再动弹了，只是嘴里嘀嘀咕咕的，大约是在辩解，New也听不真切，想来也听不懂他的那一套套歪理。  
片子播放完了又进入下一个视频，不知道放的什么，半天也没有声音。长久的沉默让Tay反应过来眼前的处境，他看向正上方，New也在看着他，也许从刚才开始就一直在看着他。New脸上没什么表情，然而眼睛里的情绪却让他看不懂，让他心里产生说不出的滋味。他们常常对视，自己甚至习惯在New说话时特意歪头去看着他，可是没有哪一次是今天这样的感觉。  
New的头缓缓地低了下来，慢得几乎察觉不到。  
“New……”Tay的声音带了点哀求的味道。  
New停了下来。  
“别玩啦……”  
New沉默了几秒，忽然松开了Tay坐到一边，大声说道：“别人欺负你你都不在意，偏我不行。”  
Tay又笑得灿烂了起来，说：“我没有不在意，不是都打了回去吗？”  
夜已深，虽然明天不用起早，但毕竟上午还有训练。两人洗完澡，安稳地睡了。


	2. Chapter 2

虽然高中时期参加比赛见过几次，各自都脸熟，不过Tay和New第一次说话还是在朱拉隆功大学的面试等候室内。  
“你是Tay吧？”  
“诶？”一心想着待会儿面试时怎么说的Tay被吓了一跳，抬头看到了一个皮肤雪白，长相可爱，像是华人的男生。他们以前在比赛时见过，不过无论是单打还是双打，都没有对上过，也没有说过话。  
New继续说：“我是New，看来我们将来不但是国家队队友，还会是校友了。”  
Tay不知道为什么，和他说话有些紧张，“是啊，不过还要通过面试才行……”  
“Tawan Vihokratana。”一位学生会的学姐在等候室门口喊道。  
Tay匆忙站起来，New说：“祝你好运！”  
Tay点点头，慌乱地向门口走去。走到门口了又突然停下来，转身对New说：“也祝你好运！”  
刚才开始就有些后悔自己主动说话的New，觉得这样也不错。  
其实Tay的紧张完全是多余的，他和New的学习成绩都很好，羽毛球比赛成绩都足以被挑选进国家队了，达到朱拉隆功大学的体育特长生要求更是有余。没过多久，两人都接到了被录取的电话通知。  
大部分学生大概都会在大学前的暑假好好地玩一玩，不过Tay和New已经开始了自己的国家队运动员生涯。高中时期他们一般单打、双打都要兼顾，Tay和New在单打和双打上都有过名次，不过羽毛球单打、双打的技术早就发展得天差地别了。在国家队经过了一段时间的训练后，他们都被分到了双打组。在和双打组的新进成员们排列组合都试过一遍后，两人如愿以偿地被教练固定下来。  
然而他们的比赛成绩却并不理想。  
代表朱拉隆功大学打打国内的联赛或者大学生比赛或许还行，到国际上打青年赛总是不见进步，和队友比都不算好。长期输球，加上相处时间长了，矛盾积累逐渐增多，Tay和New开始频繁争吵。训练时总是意见不合，不训练的时候也会为各种匪夷所思的小事吵。  
“New！我刚刚说了接合处我来打，你怎么还来抢！”Tay怒气冲冲地摔了拍子喊道。  
New阴沉着脸，声音虽然不大，语气却很急促：“你那个位置反手打很勉强，本来就应该我来接。”  
“你接了Off他站那个位置直接就能杀到。”  
“我又不是没看到Off，我肯定会打小球啊。”  
“哼，你确定能过网吗？”  
“你什么意思？”  
“你每次试图打小球的时候总是打不过去，为什么还要打？！”  
“我是动作要求质量太高，随便打当然能过去，Gun就守在网前直接扑死。”  
“那你把质量练好了再这么打行不行？”  
“Tay Tawan你讲不讲理？我训练赛时这样打不就是在练习吗？”  
看着这两人越吵越激烈，网对面的Off和Gun面面相觑。Tay火冒三丈，New脸色臭得要命，球馆里的人都在扭头看着他们。  
“喂，朋友，你们别吵了……”Off无力的劝架被完全无视。  
过了几天，双打教练在晚上训练结束后，把他们留了下来，告诉他们教练组决定让他们拆对。  
“为什么啊？！”两人都很震惊，平时吵归吵，他们从来没想过要拆对。  
教练笑了笑，说：“我还以为你们会很愿意呢，看你们平时总是吵得很凶，我们教练组都以为你们巴不得这样。”  
Tay急忙说：“不是的，我们虽然吵架，但是很快就会和好，最迟也就是等到第二天。”New也连忙点头。  
教练说：“你们有时候吵得太厉害了，总教练他担心以前那种事会再次发生。”  
前几年的加拿大大奖赛上，男双决赛是泰国内战，结果最后在赛场上打起了架，而打架的两个人曾经就是一对组合，因为关系恶劣到无法调和才拆对。各种惩处之外，这件事也让泰国羽毛球队蒙羞，国内舆论的批评也很大，之后教练组对这种情况就很敏感。  
“更重要的是，”教练截住了Tay想要辩解的话头，“你们的成绩一直没有达到教练组的期望。当初你们这批新人刚入队的时候，你们两个最早固定下来搭档，打得也很好。但是这一年下来，你们的成绩自己心里也清楚。现在世界上男双竞争激励，我国在这个项目上实力还是很弱，教练组也是希望寻找新的突破。”  
Tay努力冷静下来理智地说：“首先，我和New是左右手组合，这是有优势的。然后我觉得我和New的打法会是未来男双的趋势，我研究过，其实现在几个羽毛球强国都在尝试这种打法，两个人同时抢中前半场，在发接发和平抽挡阶段就决定胜负。只是这种打法对技术要求高，我和New现在技术、经验还不足，对技战术执行不到位，但是我们会努力训练的！”  
“我知道你想说基多和塞蒂亚万，但是除了他们，其他的几对顶级男双组合总得来说都还是传统的前封后攻打法。现在男双的格局比较混乱，哪种打法能成为赢家也不好说。我们教练组商议过后，认为从你们的成绩来看，这条路还是不适合。”  
一番话说的Tay沉默了，对运动员来说，成绩是唯一的道理。  
New艰难地开口问：“那，我们拆对后跟谁搭档？”  
“New，你跟新进队的Earth配对，他身材高大强壮，杀球凶狠，你抢网比较硬，跟他搭档应该会有好的效果。”  
“那Tay呢？”  
教练有些犹豫地停顿了一会儿，似乎是在想怎么说比较好。“Tay的话，先和没有固定搭档的队员都试一试，混双也可以打一打，平时帮着队里打打训练赛。Tay爱动脑筋，我相信你一定能很快找到办法，我们教练组也会尽量帮助你。”  
Tay一下子仿佛被抽掉了全部的力气，说不出话来。  
教练说得好听，其实就是让Tay当陪练。虽然的确不是说就此放弃他，但落差还是让Tay很难接受。  
运动员的运动生命说短也很短，巅峰期更是转瞬即逝。亚洲的羽毛球运动员运动寿命普遍不长，不像欧洲人，时不时就有三四十岁还在活蹦乱跳的老妖怪。已经到了出成绩的年纪，Tay的心里本来就暗自焦虑，如今教练的安排宛如当头一棒。  
之后每天的训练，Tay都按部就班地完成教练布置下的任务，和每个试验搭档的队友也很客气、认真。只是New看在眼里，知道那个总是神采飞扬，念叨着技战术理论，对未来满怀希望的Tay，消失了。  
New心里着急，只是他分身乏术，他每天还要忙着对付那个人高马大、乖巧听话的大黑牛Earth。Earth刚刚入队不久，对国家队的训练、生活还有些紧张，只要在队里，他就会一直粘着New。教练对他们这个组合也很是期待，加重了不少训练量。而且Tay似乎也在逃避New找他谈这事。  
事情出现转机是全国羽毛球联赛的开始，这段时间国家队的队员们会暂时回到母队，直到联赛结束。Tay和New是朱拉隆功大学羽毛球队仅有的两个国家队男队员，因此他们的表现是重中之重。今年情况好了很多，去年一大帮老队员都毕业了，Tay要打单打，New要兼混双，联赛打完累得要死。但无论如何，男双这一分两个人必须要拿下。国家队的大部分双打组合都不在同一个母队，他们是少数维持“原配”的组合之一。  
在朱大校体育馆里，Tay再也无法躲避New了。当两人再次站在网的同一侧时，都有些恍然。对面的队友不是他们的对手，拼命挣扎了半天，还是惨败。  
“啊，不行啦，根本不是Tay学长和New学长的对手，国家队的人啊，让我们来打是什么道理。”网对面的一个学弟夸张地哀嚎着躺到地上。  
他的搭档看着他笑，不过也同意他的话：“开学到现在，总算见识到了传说中的国家队学长的实力。学长平时也抽空来队里指导一下我们嘛，话说Tay学长，你还是名义上的队长吧。”  
“你找死！Tay学长实际上也是队长！”  
Tay被逗乐了，傻笑着说：“嗯嗯，好说好说。不过我来你们的训练可就没那么轻松了。”  
离开球馆时天已经黑透了，队友们呼喊着再见，四散分开。Tay和New自然地走在一起，这场景自两人拆对以后再没出现过了。  
沉默地走了一段路，New开口问道：“感觉好吗？再次和我搭档。”  
Tay明显是愣了一下，想了一会儿，认真地答道：“很好。”说完忽然低头浅笑，再次重复道：“真的很好，我好怀念啊，石头。”  
“那就不要放弃！”  
“诶？”Tay停下脚步，惊讶地看着New。  
New深吸一口气，表情严肃地看着Tay，说：“你知道吗？我是相信你的，相信你那些理论，相信我们的打法是未来的趋势。”  
“石头……”  
“我都还相信着，你也不许放弃！只要我们都还在打，就有希望。我们在校队里还是搭档，就还有机会练习、比赛。我们还可以加练，每天额外抽一两个小时练我们需要的技术。我们可以继续研究打法，休息的时候可以讨论。你这家伙，给我打起精神来啊！每天戳一下动一下还是你吗？你这样，你这样，我们怎么才能一直……”  
New说不下去了，偏过头不让Tay看到他的脸。路上四周空无一人，夜风带来一丝凉意，Tay的世界只剩下眼前的人，和他的声音。New的话让他像被雷击一下震撼，他脑子里思绪纷乱，却又逐渐清明起来。  
“那Earth怎么办？”Tay听到自己这么说。  
“我会和他好好打，尽我所有的能力去赢球。所以你要想办法让我们的实力比所有人都强，让教练组重新认可我们。”  
Tay抹了把自己的脸，放下手时，眼里只剩坚定。“好，我会做到！失去的搭档，我会再拿回来的。”  
回家的路上，Tay的心里像卸掉了一块大石。他知道前路艰难莫测，但只要有一丝希望他就要用尽每一滴力气坚持，因为有人在陪他，在等他。  
  
丹麦，哥本哈根。  
New洗完澡，舒服地躺到床上，满怀期待地拿起手机，在line上向Tay发起了视频通话。Tay很快就接通了，他正躺在床上，房间里没开灯，手机的光照着他的脸，整个画面惨白。  
Tay习惯性先抱怨：“哦吼，你知道曼谷现在几点吗？我明天还要早起训练。”  
New看到Tay的脸就开始笑，听了他的话撒娇道：“我想什么时候打就什么时候打，晚了要是你忘记了呢？你记性这么不好。呐，今天的看了吧？”  
“怎么会忘！”  
不过Tay本来也就在等New的通话，便和他聊起New今天的比赛。虽然电视没有转播，但是国外有一些网站有场边记录比赛的摄像头的信号，会进行实时直播。虽然只有一个角度，画质也很差，不过想要及时了解比分和比赛情况的话也足够了。每当New出国比赛的时候，Tay不在上课或者训练的话就会看他比赛的直播，然后等New空下来打给他的时候，他们就可以进行讨论。  
New喜欢Tay侃侃而谈的样子，Tay像个教练，分析得头头是道。New歪在床上，笑着听他说。  
Tay退役后适合当教练，New胡思乱想到，那我是当副教练么？哎呀不行，要听他的命令的话这家伙可就太得意了。我去教别的组，女双或者混双。或许应该把Tay赶去教女双才对……  
“石头！你有没有在听？我在跟你分析明天的对手。”  
“在听在听。”  
聊完正事，两人又说了半天闲话，New说说哥本哈根的见闻，Tay说说主力出国后队里的某些队员是怎么调皮、偷懒的。最后Tay又求了半天New买一件当地的某独立品牌的衣服给他当生日礼物，New听够了好话，才终于松口答应。挂断通话的时候，New才注意到Earth已经回房了，正坐在床上玩手机。  
看到New结束了通话，Earth说：“New哥出国比赛的时候，每天都和Tay哥视频聊天哦。”  
一般情况下，双打组合出国比赛时都会住一间房，Earth遇见过不少次这种情形了。  
“哈哈，有吗？”New干笑着摸摸头。  
“有！有时候还会吵起来，我在旁边听得很尴尬，又没办法劝架。”Earth说着说着忽然有了真实的苦恼，仿佛正在经历又一次听他们争吵。  
New被逗笑了，说：“别人都是说我们视频的时候肉麻，你还是第一个把注意力放在这上面的。”  
“不知道啊，每次听你们吵架都很担心。”Earth也说不出所以然来。  
“哈哈哈，这么乖，Tay没白疼你呐。”  
Earth噘了噘嘴，说：“Tay哥是为了你，我知道的。”  
“诶？”  
Earth没再说什么，拿起换洗衣服去洗澡了。  
羽毛球联赛之后，Tay和New再一次有机会合作比赛，是在全国大学生运动会上，他们毫无疑问地要代表朱拉隆功大学参加羽毛球男双的比赛。这比赛说容易也容易，对手大部分都是非国家队的球员，实力差距自然很大。但也难说一定能拿冠军，农大有另一对原配Singto和Krist，实力一直强劲，诗大的组合是Earth和Gun，打法正好相配，稍微磨合一下默契度就很有威胁性，毕竟大家对他们的球路不熟，而他们却知道两对队友组合的习惯打法。曼大也有几个国家队的队员。何况，每年都有乱拳打死老师傅的情况，高手爆冷在阴沟里翻船也不是什么新鲜事。  
教练组是不会放他们这些年轻队员回去准备这个的，也就比赛那几天不用去队里训练。两人只能利用在学校的课余时间，拉上校队的队友陪他们练习。  
这次比赛他们出乎意料地顺利，实力强的几对组合都意外输了，两人打到决赛，对手是曼大国家队队友组成的临时组合，最后他们如愿拿到冠军，也让奖学金有了保障。  
赛后回学校的大巴上，Tay忽然抱着New不肯松手。New靠着车窗由他抱着，一边拍着他的背，温柔地说：“好啦好啦。”  
这长久的阴云密布，终于裂了一丝希望的缝隙。  
运动会结束后不久，队里忽然在传一个消息，教练组又要对队员进行调整了。其实想想也合理，自拉差诺出成绩之后，国家队长久没有突破，就连拉差诺这两年也成绩平平。羽协和旅游与体育部给教练的压力都很大，教练组除了改进训练方法外，也只能想办法启用新人、新配对，来试试看有没有突破。  
人心惶惶了几日后，主教练忽然在训练结束前把New和Earth叫去。办公室里，Tay已经站在那里了，面无表情，看不出来什么情绪。主教练对New和Earth说了一番安抚的废话后，告诉他们队里决定让Tay和New恢复搭档。Tay的搭档本来就一直在换，所以无所谓，而Earth将会和新选拔进来的人配对。听到这个消息后，New有些措手不及，他事先完全没有想到这一点 。他一直期盼这一天的到来，不过Earth还在旁边，他不好意思表现得太高兴。转过头看Tay，他只是点点头，视线低垂看着办公桌，不肯与他目光接触。Earth还算平静，他知道他们的成绩没有达到教练的期望，虽然比New哥以前要好一些，可到底不足以让队里满意。  
三个人都表示接受安排后，又听了主教练一番教诲，才被放行。今天的训练已经结束，大家都在收拾东西准备回家。New满心想和Tay聊聊，可周围都是人，而Tay莫名一副心事重重、不想说话的样子。  
走在结伴回家的路上，Tay闷着头走，New被他弄得莫名其妙，不知道该怎么想。就在New没了耐心，准备无论如何都要逼Tay开口时，Tay忽然停下来转身面对着他，一副坦白的神情说：“是我主动找到教练要求的。”  
“什么？”  
“最近队里在传教练组要调整队伍，我就主动找到主教练，跟他说，我觉得应该重新让我们组合。第一点，你和Earth的成绩不够好，打法很容易被克制；第二点，事实证明我们的打法的确是现在的趋势。顶尖的几大男双组合过了巅峰期，成绩开始下滑后，现在崭露头角的新人组合很多都是这类打法；第三点，我们的技术和意识是可以通过训练达到要求的，我们在联赛和大学生运动会上打得都很好；第四点，大部分情况下，优秀的组合中两个人关系都非常好，搭档比赛会加深他们的感情，深厚的感情会提高比赛时的默契。还有一些组合会发展为恋人甚至结婚，比如韩国的金东文和罗景民，丹麦的彼得森和朱尔，中国的张楠和赵芸蕾——我当时说完这个例子就后悔了——所以中国那边有一句话叫‘双打就像夫妻一样’。我和New的关系就像这样好，这非常有利于……”  
“等等等等。”New的脸一下子通红，急忙打断Tay直愣愣的话，“你不会真的跟主教练说了这些吧？”  
Tay点点头，表情还是有些呆呆的样子，说：“是啊，私人关系好是有正面积极影响的。”  
“那教练怎么说？”  
“教练举了葛菲和顾俊的例子来反驳我，我说这是个例不算……”  
“谁问你这个了？教练听了你说的话，就同意了？”  
“哦，教练和我仔细聊了聊我们的打法思路，他说其实他也有和我类似的想法，本来还要再考虑一段时间，但是既然我主动要求，如果你也同意的话，他可以答应我们，但是我们一定不能辜负他的期望。”  
New有些奇怪地看着Tay，问：“这不是好事吗？你为什么是这个反应？Tay Tawan我告诉你，你要是敢后悔……”  
Tay忙说：“不是！只是……只是，我觉得我很坏啊，New……我把你抢走了，那Earth……”  
New看着Tay想哭的表情，松了口气，又有些想笑。双打组合拆对虽然是寻常事，普遍都得听从教练安排，但总归是有些敏感。主动要求拆对也都会被议论、揣测一番。  
“不是信誓旦旦地说要把我拿回去而不是抢走吗？怎么见真章了就怂了？”  
Tay恼怒地瞪了他一眼。  
New干脆抱住Tay，Tay稍微挣扎了一下，就乖乖地把头靠在他的肩膀上。New轻声安慰着他：“我的Tay怎么会是坏人呢？大家都说你是最好的人，好的弟弟，好的哥哥。我和你啊，是注定要在一起的，不耽误别人，才是对他们好。明白吗？”  
“嗯……”Tay哼唧了一声，点了点头。  
New常常对别人说，Tay是一个坏人，总是欺负他，偷偷做坏事，有人时就装好人。但他有时又会说，Tay是一个很善良的人，从不做不好的事，他做过的最坏的事，就是把自己从别人那里抢走了。


	3. Chapter 3

New这个星期六上午有精工实习，便向队里请了半天假，所幸星期六是调整训练，没有大碍。老师演示操作了一节课，便让学生动手，做完就能离开。New在这方面颇有天赋，做得又快又好，第一个交了作业离开。距离队里午休剩下的时间有些尴尬，赶去了再换好衣服，恐怕刚做个热身就到饭点了，不去的话又有种荒废光阴的愧疚感。最终，想到那个开朗的笑容，New决定还是去看看，免得他又被欺负。  
等New换好衣服进了训练馆，一轮训练刚刚结束，教练让他们自由训练。大家三五成群地聚在一起，场地里都是嗡嗡的说话声。Tay精准地感应到他，远远得就开始看向他，等着他过去。New笑了笑，背着球包小跑过去，Tay汗流浃背地跟他絮叨刚刚他们练了些什么。New一边活动关节，一边想剩下的时间还能做什么。Tay提议他们单打，练习网前小球。New点点头同意，让Tay先休息一下，自己做做热身活动。Tay喝了喝他的自制健康饮料，歇了一会儿，就在原地蹦蹦跳跳，保持身体的热度。  
New绕着场地跑步跑到一半时，忽然眼睛余光看到Oab和Lee正缠着Tay说着什么，Tay又露出他熟悉的招架不住的傻笑，徒劳地抵抗着。又跑了半圈，不出所料，Tay成功地被那两人带走了，和男单组的队友们打多人对抗。场地中央两张网拼在了一起，一边各站了大约七八个人，羽毛球在两组人之间，从左传到右，又从右传到左。  
New刻意稍微延长了一会儿热身时间，完成时Tay仍然没回来，还在和他们玩得高兴，笑声比谁都大。New站在他们惯常占据的角落有些无所适从，队友们都正专心训练，无暇顾及还有一个他落单了。倒是可以直接过去把Tay叫过来，可New不想这么做，非常不想，他不服气。不但不要这么做，New还注意不要看他们，甚至背对着站。但也不能傻站着不动，New假装还在热身，压压腿、拉拉筋什么的，最后还做起了倒立。倒立刚做好，便看到了头脚颠倒的Tay，小心翼翼地笑着。  
New放下腿重新站好，不高兴得很明显。谢天谢地Tay这次终于明白是自己错了，陪着小心地问他要不要开始训练。New点点头，拿上球拍跟Tay走到他们用的那块场地，两人分别站在网两边的发球线后。刚有两三个来回，主教练的哨声就响了起来。New立刻放下球拍，走到场地旁开始收拾球包。Tay噘了噘嘴，把球捡起来扔进筐里，收拾好球包去追已经先走的New。  
Tay追上之后，New也没有再怎么样。洗过澡在食堂打菜的时候，Oab和Lee居然也端着餐盘出现在了他们身后。Oab一拍Tay的肩膀，大声笑着说：“Tay，你不愿赌服输呀！就你丢的球最多，竟然不肯被我们惩罚，借口要和New训练逃走了。下午训练前我们先补上哦。”  
New一听这话就皱了眉，Tay着急地反驳：“补什么！明明都是你故意打坏球害我丢球！我才不给你们拿球朝我屁股上打！而且我本来就是要跟New训练。”  
Lee也笑着给Oab帮腔：“既然提前说好输了要惩罚，不管你怎么输的，都要玩得起才行啊。New，Tay平时是不是一直是这样的人，说话不算话？”  
Tay急得嘟嘟囔囔地反驳，New知道肯定是Tay在嘴硬，但是相比之下，他更不想看到Tay被他们“惩罚”。  
“Tay是双打组的人，跟你们单打组的训练有什么关系？何况，Tay是我的搭档，只有我能惩罚他。”New也不看他们，只管看着眼前的各色菜肴，表情平静地说完，拿了一碟炸猪排。Tay听他维护自己，开心极了，感动得头往他肩膀上靠了靠。Oab噗嗤一声笑了出来，挤眉弄眼地看了看他们，拿着餐盘走到别处了。  
Lee有些不悦，说：“大家都是国家队的队友，Tay又不是你一个人的朋友。他既然答应了，就要遵守约定。”  
“是你们要来问我的，那我就说了我的态度啊，Tay是我的‘猎物’，其他人欺负他，我不高兴。”  
两人半真半假地你来我往了几句，同时看向夹在中间的Tay。Tay尴尬地笑了笑，怂怂地不敢说什么，不知道如何应对。New和Lee又同时瞪他一眼，各自去拿菜了。Tay摸摸鼻子，默默跟在New后面找了一张空的桌子坐下吃饭。  
New上午兴冲冲地赶来训练馆，结果遇到了一连串不顺心之事，到了下午心情就有些低沉，对Tay的话也提不起兴致回应。Tay自己一个人说了半天也无味，休息时就去找Off和Gun聊天。中间单打组的几个人也凑了过去，大家商议下个周日集体去看电影，美国好莱坞的大片。New躺在地上默默地听着，忽然那边几个人小声议论要不要邀请New一起去，紧接着就听到Toptap大声喊道：“New！下周日要不要一起去看《白豹》啊？”New坐起身面向他们，摆出非常正常的笑容，说：“下周日刚好有事情，你们去吧。”  
那边便信了，又继续聊看电影的事宜不再理他。  
周日两人都各自在家忙着复习期末考试，周一在学校见面的时候，这次的不愉快就被抛诸脑后了。学校里已经开始有期末考试来临前的紧张氛围了，虽然不少拖延症患者仍在作死，但Tay、New不敢怠慢，本来他们平时因为训练，学习的时间就比别人少，现在必须要抓紧一切时间多多复习。周四上午都没课，他们上午先去队里训练，吃完午饭就赶回学校，在下午上课前待在图书馆复习。不可能不累，但也只能强撑着，能多看一点是一点。  
手机的震动声猛地将睡梦中的两人惊醒，Tay手忙脚乱地把闹钟关掉，发现睡着之前看的讲义已经掉在了地上，连忙去拾。New揉着眼睛，把桌子上的电脑关机。离开图书馆的冷气，被外面的太阳一晒，两人彻底清醒了过来。  
“好累啊……”  
随便起个头，两个人又开始抱怨起这段时间连轴转的辛苦，无论是身体还是精神都非常疲劳。Tay这几天都没有心思做他那个健康饮料了，回家后的时间都用来学习和睡觉。  
New忽然说：“Tay，我们周日下午去看电影吧，看完去新开的那家网红餐厅吃饭。晚上回去还能看一会儿书。”  
Tay立刻兴致高了一些，说：“好啊，我们也需要劳逸结合，我感觉我这周复习得不错。去哪看啊？那个商场里好像好几家电影院呢。”  
New掏出手机，“我看看哪家比较好。”  
Tay举着讲义帮New挡住照在手机上的阳光，头也凑过去，眯着眼睛看。  
周日下午一点半，两个人按照约定在BTS站见面。刚进闸机，Tay的手机响起一声提示音，随后就听到他惊慌的一声喊。  
New用眼神询问他怎么了。  
Tay露出不好意思的笑容，小声说：“我忘了我跟队里的人也约了今天去看电影，我真的忘得一干二净……怎么办啊？Lee刚才给我发Line我才想起来，他们去的还是另一家电影院。比我们早10分钟开场。”  
New手臂抱在胸前，理所当然地说：“还能怎么办？买的票又不能退。反正我不想看《白豹》。”  
Tay无奈地歪了歪头，随即笑道：“好啦。”便低头在手机上打字，回了Lee一条消息。  
“你怎么说的？”New好奇地问。  
“还能怎么说？照实说呗，我要跟你去玩，就不去他们那边了。”  
New也没想到Tay会这么实诚，没忍住笑了出来。  
他们看的电影是《流浪月球》，是一部科幻电影，看简介跟New的专业还有些关联，因此New对这部更有兴趣。他们票买得比较早，是中间的好位置，很快两边就坐了很多人，这让Tay和New不由自主地挨着对方。  
电影挺好看的，就是冷气开得特别足，没多久就让人觉得冷了，偏偏也没有什么解决的办法，唯一的热量来源就是对方的身体传来的暖意。New的右腿右侧和Tay的左腿左侧一直紧贴着，几乎没怎么动过。  
原本New一直还算专心地看电影，可Tay的腿逐渐不安分起来，大概是下意识地想往暖和的地方靠近，总是朝他的腿下面钻。New悄悄侧头去看Tay，Tay正专注地看着屏幕，与此同时正用膝盖摩擦着New的腘窝。New靠着椅背坐好，索性一抬腿，跷在了Tay的大腿上，并用小腿肚子蹭了蹭Tay已经被冻得冰凉的腿背。Tay轻轻地发出了一声舒服的叹息声，晃了晃腿以示喜欢。  
电影结束，灯光亮起，New有点遗憾地放下自己的右腿。Tay冲他笑了笑，伸手摩擦了几下New的小腿背，帮他暖和一点。电影很精彩，两人一路走一路讨论，直到到达他们看中的那家网红餐厅。因为这家餐厅最近非常火爆，所以他们赶在饭点前一点时间就来了，被服务员带到了一张只能坐两个人的小桌子旁。菜单被Tay先拿过去，查验有没有不健康的菜品。  
凉菜和饮品最先送了上来，冻了两个多小时此时都有些饿，两人紧着那盘凉菜吃了起来。  
“Tay哥，嗷，还有New哥，你们也来这里吃饭啊？”  
Nanon的声音打断了Tay和New的专心进食。一同来的还有七八个人，向来爱开他们玩笑的几个全都在，纷纷嘻嘻哈哈地表示“我们果然比不上New呀”。  
人群中的Lee问：“New之前不是说今天有事吗？明明那时候也约了你。”  
New无辜地说：“后来又没事了啊，计划赶不上变化。”  
Lee被堵得说不出什么反驳的话，只好埋怨Tay：“Tay，你记性就不能好一些吗？明明可以约New今天下午和我们一起玩的。”  
Tay不好意思得捂住脸笑，嘴里说着抱歉。  
First见状一边拉着Lee往前走，一边打着圆场：“好啦，人家就想单独约会，我们就成全他们吧！你又不是第一天认识Tay，还不知道所有人都没有New重要吗？”  
说话间，一群人就走远了，远远得飘来半句：“所以才讨厌啊……”  
New尽量面不改色地叉着食物吃，只是得意的笑意越来越明显。  
“开心了吧？”Tay好笑地问。  
“我开心什么？你不选我才不对。”  
“按照先来后到的规矩，应该去找他们才对。”  
“这事哪有先来后到。”  
“没有吗？”  
“那你怎么不去找他们？”  
“我当时要是走了你不知道会气成什么样呢！”  
“我要是不生气呢，你想和谁一起玩？”  
Tay愣了一下，沉默了片刻，忽然又笑了起来：“还是和你吧。”  
他们不是说了吗，所有人都没有New重要。


	4. 结局大纲

词不达意-结局大纲  
泰国国家羽毛球队的年轻队员们打打闹闹、情感纠葛的日子随着中国公开赛的临近暂时结束，进入了艰苦备战，这是教练第一次带他们报名参加世界羽联的顶级公开赛（韩国、全英、丹麦、印尼、中国←我记忆中的时间顺序是这样），他们要两天打两轮资格赛，才能进入正赛，虽然命运基本上是第一轮被种子选手轻松虐菜。  
每天都是全力训练，所以没有什么抓马了。时间来到中国公开赛开始，泰国队一行来到中国，入住体育馆附近的一家酒店。由于很多球队都住在这里，所以房源紧张。泰国队给教练和几个有成绩的老队员们订了标间，来历练的年轻队员们一大群人挤在一个套房里，男女各一个套房哈。男生这边，当大家吵吵闹闹争哪几个睡大床，哪几个睡地上时（有的运动员因为腰疼睡不了酒店的软床而会睡地上是真实的事情），Tay和New已经默默把客厅的沙发床搬到一个小隔间里。沙发床展开几乎占满了这个小隔间，但是总算能稍微有一点私密的空间，而且不用花时间跟其他人争论晚上睡哪的问题了。（此处情节借用中国队顶流事迹，滑跪……）  
第一次参加最高级别的公开赛，而且也是他们重新配对后正式考验的开始，两人自然很紧张，虽然努力互相安慰，但是收效甚微，两人第一晚都没有怎么睡好。第一轮的资格赛打得磕磕绊绊、失误百出、险象环生，好在对手也是新人，发挥也不好，最终TayNew还是惊险赢下了比赛。赛后自然是被教练臭骂了一顿，不过有了赛场上的经历之后，两人心态稳定了下来。回酒店后在小隔间里说着悄悄话，好好总结了一番，两人信心大增。  
第二轮比赛两人打得好了很多，比较轻松地战胜对手，进入正赛，也完成了教练组给他们定下的目标，而他们也是队里唯一资格赛成功突围的男双组合。他们正赛的对手是世界排名前十的一对韩国组合，教练也没有指望他们能赢，只说让他们尽力发挥好，把握跟高手对战的机会，多积累经验。  
中国公开赛正赛第一轮的男双比赛，泰国组合对韩国组合的比赛轮排到了晚上的黄金时段。本来他们的比赛在2号场地，是没有电视转播的。但是上一场比赛主场地是两队外国选手比赛，2号场地有中国选手，所以电视台选择了转播2号场地。结果2号场地结束得太快，主场地的比赛节奏太慢还在拖拉，所以意外的，TayNew第一次进入顶级赛正赛就被电视转播了。两人进入场地，看着忽然满满当当的观众席和场地边的电视转播设备，本来调整好的心态又紧张了起来。  
第1局比赛两人被韩国选手虐菜，打了个个位数，交换场地时两人都懵了。教练聊胜于无地给他们说着技战术，两人一边喝水、擦汗一边发懵。主裁提醒运动员上场时，New忽然叫住了Tay，问他：“你还记得那天晚上我跟你说的话吗？”Tay下意识地说：“啊？”New说：“我依然相信你。”（第二章的情节）两人的心沉稳了下来，昨晚研究这对韩国组合技术录像时总结的技战术要点又清晰地回到了脑海里。  
第2局两人不再毫无还手之力，尽管很狼狈、很勉强，两人还是拼了命地把球打回网那边，虽然分数一直落后，但没有让对手拉开差距。终于，在赛末点对手心态急躁，连续低级失误丢分，两人赢下1局，进入决胜局。  
第3局场面再次改变，这次双方打得有来有回，比分交错上升。韩国组合改变打法，一开始让TayNew猝不及防，但是韩国组合急于拿下比赛，漏洞太大。而TayNew信心上来后越打越好。  
比赛来到19平，还有1分就到赛点了，结果就在这时，意外发生了。New在接一个网前球扭到了膝盖，随后摔在了地上。球过网后直直砸向地面，20比19，TayNew率先拿到赛点，比赛暂停。赛事医生背着医药箱匆匆跑来，Tay、教练、裁判都围在New的身边。医生检查后在膝盖上喷了冷冻喷雾剂，缠上绷带，建议说初步判断伤情不严重，但最好还是退赛。Tay看着New痛苦的脸，心一横，主动开口让New选择退赛。但是New沉默片刻，决定继续比赛，他舍不得近在咫尺的胜利，也不忍心让Tay又一次失望。  
医生和教练散去，裁判回到原位，New站起来活动活动膝关节，他感觉那一下过去之后就没那么痛了，或许可以坚持。观众们意识到他要坚持比赛，给他报以热情的、鼓励的掌声和欢呼声。New回到网前站好后，Tay拿球拍拍了拍他的屁股，说：“放心，还有我，多把球让给我打。”比赛重新开始，发球后两边打了几个来回，剧烈的疼痛随着New的一个起跳又回到受伤的膝盖，他只能用球拍撑地站着。对手把球打到无法走动的New的脚边，Tay来不及救球，20平。  
Tay赶到New身旁，他再也支撑不住，坐到地上。主裁不断询问是否能继续比赛的声音，现场观众哗然的议论声，忽然都被暂时屏蔽在两人的世界之外。New红着眼睛对Tay说：“真抱歉，我好像真的打不了了。”Tay的种种思绪忽然都平静了下来，他亲了亲New受伤的那只膝盖，不再说什么，果断转过身将他背了起来，对主裁用标准的英语说了句“我们退赛”，转身走向运动员通道离场。（教练拎着两人的包和球拍在后面跟着）  
  
这个故事就结束在这里。文章题目是“词不达意”，从一开始我的设定就是他们在写出来的内容里，始终没有明确地在一起，没有把百转千回的心思和爱意说出口，让对方明白，甚至可能在忙碌的国家队训练和大学学习生活的夹缝里，他们自己都没时间想清楚自己的想法，所谓词不达意。  
但是这毕竟是一篇同人文，其实在文章结束之后的时间线里，他们就会因为那场比赛的契机，Tay的那个吻，最终在一起。  
我好像把他们一直写得不是很厉害，别的运动番（碰瓷了）好歹都是决赛输了，我居然让主角第一轮就输了。主要是泰国队在国际上实力真的一般，何况我又把他们设定为刚进国家队两三年的新队员。（但有一说一，现实世界实际情况一般来说这个年纪能出成绩就已经出成绩了……）  
这篇文的热度即使跟我自己比，跟我其他呆妞文比，热度都不高，但是我不得不说，我感觉这文的“活粉”最多，这几年一直有人惦记有人催更，就，哇哦。但是比赛实在是太难写了……就把大纲发出来，也许有缘人能看到吧。给大家拜个早端午节吧，端午节快乐~


End file.
